For purposes of preparing a well for the production of oil or gas, at least one perforating gun may be deployed into the well via a conveyance mechanism, such as a wireline, slickline or a coiled tubing string. The shaped charges of the perforating gun(s) are fired when the gun(s) are appropriately positioned to perforate a casing of the well and form perforating tunnels into the surrounding formation. Additional operations may be performed in the well to increase the well's permeability, such as well stimulation operations and operations that involve hydraulic fracturing. The above-described perforating and stimulation operations may be performed in multiple stages of the well.
The above-described operations may be performed by actuating one or more downhole tools (perforating guns, sleeve valves, and so forth) and by forming one or more fluid-diverting fluid barriers downhole in the well.